La escritora y el violinista
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen al anime/manga: Gakuen Alice creado por Tachibana Higuchi. [AU] Resumen: Caminos iguales, pero diferentes a la vez… ¿Podrán tener una meta en común? El crédito de la imagen no es mía. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.


**La escritora y el violinista.**

**POV Mikan**

Princesas, duendes, dragones, hechiceros, personas que miden hasta 10 centímetros o por el contrario, hasta 10 metros… he leído toda clase de libros que tengan que ver con ellos, a lo largo de mis 14 años me he dedicado a devorar cada una de las historias de fantasía que han pasado por mis manos. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual me dedico a imaginar por las noches toda clase de universos con lugares mágicos y coloridos, en donde no existe la realidad.

_Mi realidad._

¿Nombre? Mikan Yukihira. ¿Edad? Como ya lo había mencionado: 14 años. ¿Sueño? Llegar a ser una gran escritora. ¿Cómo lograrlo? Es algo que aun me sigo preguntando.

**. . .**

Hace poco mientras vagaba entre los sucios estantes de la biblioteca propiedad de la escuela, me encontré con un libro bastante peculiar. ¡Jamás había leído sobre eso! Es por eso que no dude en tomarlo y sacudir aquella polvorienta y desgastada portada. Camine de regreso a las mesas de consulta y comencé a leer, sólo las primeras 5 páginas. Fascinada por lo leído decidí llevar tal reliquia a mi casa.

_Siempre he pensado que para la mayota de las personas, el leer tan sólo es un pasatiempo aburrido y sin importancia, pero no se dan cuenta de la riqueza que pueden encontrar en ellos al abrir la portada._

— ¿Otra vez leyendo? —Se quejo mi compañera de banco, Shouda Sumire.

—No le veo nada de malo —Me defendí, tratando de no ser tan fría. Sin embargo, Sumire me arrebato el libro.

—Esto es demasiado. Mira que leer novelas de piratas. Primero cuentos de hadas y ahora esto —Un suspiro de resignación se escapo de sus labios, mientras yo fruncía el ceño— No sé, que le ves de interesante a eso.

¡¿Qué le veo de interesante?!

—Devuélvemelo —Reclame arrebatándoselo. Ella, como muchas otras personas no entenderá mi gusto por la lectura.

Este libro en particular, relata la vida de un simple chiquillo, que al quedar huérfano decide embarcarse buscando un sentido a su vida. ¿Acaso no es lo que muchas personas hacen? Andar por la vida, sin saber que podrán hacer en un futuro, el cual no saben si esta cercano o no. Sin embargo, el chico se acaba de enterar que está en ¡un barco pirata! y por esta razón ahora está en busca de un gran tesoro y además se está haciendo amigo de los demás tripulantes. ¡Esto llega a pasar! Mientras caminas en este sendero ¿acaso no encuentras tu meta a seguir? ¿Y no hay personas que te acompañan?

¿Por qué siempre las personas sólo leen el contenido y no reflexionan sobre él?

— ¡Ya llegue! —Avise desde la entrada de mi casa. Camine hasta la sala, sólo para encontrarme con la mirada molesta de mi madre— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me podrías explicar esto —Contesto dejando en la mesa de centro un papel blanco. Si, mis calificaciones semestrales— Siempre has sido una buena estudiante. ¿Qué sucedió? No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, a partir de mañana regresaras temprano a casa y te pondrás a estudiar.

—Pero… —Trate de oponerme.

—Deja esas cosas Mikan, esos libros de fantasía lo único que hacen es distraerte de lo que realmente debes hacer. ¡No quiero volverte a ver con uno en esta casa! —Tras decir esto, ella salió de la sala, dejándome completamente sola, con esta realidad vacía y sin sentido.

**POV Natsume**

Pocos saben el verdadero significado de la música y claro, muchos la menosprecian, no porque sea inútil o aburrida, simplemente porque no son capaces de entenderla. Pero eso es algo común en los seres humanos ¿no? Ignorar u odiar, algo nuevo o desconocido. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no lo tratan de conocer?

¿Quién soy? Natsume Hyuga. ¿Cuántos años tengo? 14 años. ¿Cuál es mi sueño? Ir a estudiar música a Francia.

**. . .**

—Mi padre, la semana entrante me llevara a su trabajo para que pueda conocer más acerca de la empresa familiar —Comento mi compañero Andou quien se sentaba a mi lado. Todos contestaron con un: «Es genial» ó «Increíble» Mientras yo retiraba mí vista hacia la ventana, aquella tarde de primavera, el cielo estaba aun más azul de lo de costumbre.

— ¿Y tu Hyuga? ¿Qué harás? —Todos fijaron su atención a mí, después de la preguntada lanzada por Tsubasa.

— Dejen a Natsume, ya saben que él solo se interesa por su lindo violín —Bromeo Ruka provocando que todos comenzaran a reír.

—Si sigues así Hyuga, en un futuro te morirás de hambre —Dijo Kokoro con una estúpida sonrisa.

Bien, tuve la grandiosa idea de golpearlos, sin embargo eran demasiados y no era tan fuerte como para poder con todos, así que tuve otra gran idea y fue salir de aquel lugar, sabía que las clases pronto comenzarían, pero no me importo saltármelas para ir a descansar bajo aquel gran árbol de cerezos que se encontraba frente a la biblioteca de la escuela, era mejor que escuchar las estupideces de Narumi, si, mi maestro rubio afeminado.

Me recosté bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol, a mi alrededor sólo se podía escuchar el sonido que hacia el viento al mover las frágiles hojas del cerezo, o el leve golpe que daban sus flores al tocar el suelo. Gracias a esta tranquilidad fui capaz de traer a mi mente el recuerdo de mis padres, regañándome para que pusiera mayor empeño en el negocio familiar y que me olvidara de mis sueños infantiles.

¡Tonterías!

_¿Necesariamente a mis 14 años tenía que ser un chico inmaduro? ¿Un adolescente que no sabía qué hacer con su vida? _

¡Idioteces!

Me incorpore un poco tratando de alejar esos absurdos pensamientos que sólo lograban ponerme de mal humor. Pero nuevamente mi atención fue capturada por aquella chica de melena castaña. Es raro verla por aquí, ya que estamos a mitad de las clases, normalmente ella se queda después de que la mayoría se haya ido a casa.

Fije mi mirada en ella, nuevamente está leyendo un libro, aun no recuerdo cuantos la he visto leer, ni cuándo fue la primera vez que la vi. Sin embargo, siempre está en el mismo lugar, sola, sentada en aquella silla de madera poniendo atención únicamente a aquella pila de hojas. Pero jamás ha volteado a verme, cada día me imagino ¿De qué color son sus ojos? ¿Cuál es el tono de su voz?

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, avergonzado aparte la mirada y trate de enfriar mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pensaba en esas cursilerías? ¿Por qué actuaba así, aun cuando sólo sabía que su cabello era castaño? Uno muy bonito, por cierto. Ya que una vez, gracias al viento que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, este jugaba con la suave frisa.

Me estremecí, al darme cuenta que la profecía de Imai se cumplía. _"Algún día, el gran Natsume Hyuga se enamorara"_ Maldijo aquella vez Hotaru. ¡Ya me las pagara!

**POV Mikan**

Había dejado dicho, que esa tarde me la pasaría estudiando en la biblioteca, sin embargo se me olvido que las bibliotecas públicas los fines de semana, estaban demasiado concurridas. Así que decidí ir al parque a leer un poco, pero una linda melodía fue la que me atrajo hasta la fuente de aquel lugar. Me sorprendí al encontrarme a un chico de cabello azabache tocando un violín negro, el cual sólo había visto en libros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —No me di cuenta cuando había dejado de tocar aquel pelinegro, su mirada color carmesí se fijo en la mía, vi por unos segundos como se sorprendía, pero nuevamente su mirada fría se hacía presente.

—Sólo escuchaba… tocas el violín muy bonito. —Respondí con una leve sonrisa, pero él aparto la mirada con desprecio— No te molesto más —Estaba a punto de irme de aquel lugar, no me gustaba ser tratada así, pero el chico me llamo.

— ¡Hey! —Grito sorprendiéndome— Puedes quedarte, no me molesta —Ofreció, pero aun así no me vio a la cara. Yo asentí gustosa y nuevamente él comenzó a tocar mientras yo me sentaba en la banca más cercana y retomaba mi lectura que había sido interrumpida momentos antes en la biblioteca.

_Jamás me hubiera imaginado, lo increíble que sería leer y escuchar aquella tranquila melodía._

**POV Natsume**

Verla sentada frente a mí, era algo increíble, por primera vez fui capaz de ver su rostro por completo. Aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos color avellana me sorprendieron y me atraparon al momento de que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. Su melodiosa voz fue lo que perduro en mi mente por días, por un momento ella estuvo a punto de alejarse de mí, pero fui capaz de retenerla a mi lado. Pero no era mi culpa. ¡Jamás había tratado con alguna mujer! Además, esa chica me ponía nervioso y me alteraba considerablemente. Pero verla sentada, leyendo aquel libro… me tranquilizaba.

Los siguientes fines de semana, después de nuestro encuentro, ella asistía con un libro entre sus delicados brazos sin falta, se sentaba bajo la sombra de algún árbol cercano, y sin decirme una palabra, permanecía ahí hasta que atardecía y yo decidía retirarme.

Acabe de tocar el violín y decidí fijar mi mirada en aquella chica castaña, de quien no conocía ni su nombre, pero sonreí al verla dormida con el libro abierto en su regazo. Con sigilo me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. Por primera vez fui capaz de verla de cerca, tanto sus mejillas como labios, tenían un pequeño toque de color rosado, además, sus pestañas eran demasiado largas… nuevamente mis mejillas se calentaron y me aleje un poco de ella, quien se movió un poco provocando que el libro cayera al suelo.

—"El comienzo de una aventura." — Leí en la portada gastada cuando tome entre mis manos el libro y comencé a hojear el contenido.

**POV Mikan**

Sentí que algo picaba mi nariz, provocando que lentamente abriera mis ojos apartando la hoja que seguramente había caído del árbol en donde estaba recargada. Comencé a recordar que aun me encontraba en aquel parque, sin embargo no era capaz de escuchar la melodía de aquel pelinegro.

—Por fin despiertas —Dijeron a unos centímetros de mí y me sonroje al encontrarme cerca de aquel chico, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que estaba preocupada de que él pudiera escucharlo— Es un libro interesante —Dijo dejándolo entre mis manos.

— ¿Lo has leído? —Pregunte asombrada.

—Sólo las primeras páginas. Jamás imagine que tú leyeras esa clase historias.

— Es extraño ¿verdad? —Conteste— Pero, me gustan porque a pesar de que es interesante la historia, cada uno de los personajes te deja algo, como una enseñanza de vida —Sonreí pero él aparto la vista, sin embargo pude ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que las mías.

—Eso… —Trato de decir— Es sorprendente. ¿Te gusta mucho leer?

—Claro —Respondí con una leve sonrisa— Mi sueño es ser una gran escritora.

—Eso es muy interesante, ¿sabes? a mi me gustaría convertirme en un gran violinista —Vi como sus ojos brillaban al pronunciar las últimas palabras, era de esperarse eso, teniendo en cuenta que viene aquí todos los fines de semana a practicar con ese instrumento.

—Eso también, es increíble. Además, eres muy bueno.

—Natsume Hyuga —Dijo estirando su mano hacia mí.

—Mikan Yukihira —Conteste tomándola para que ambos nos pusiéramos de pie.

—Ambos sueños son increíbles… sin embargo mis padres no quieren que lo cumpla, sé que sólo ven por mi bienestar, pero aun así, ese es mi sueño —Comento caminado hacia un árbol y distraídamente raspaba su tronco.

—Ya somos dos —Llame su atención— Mis padres tampoco quieren, pero estoy segura que algún día, eso cambiara, siempre y cuando seamos insistentes. ¿No crees? —Natsume fijo su mirada en la mía y asintió con una leve sonrisa, la cual logro que mis mejillas se calentaran aun más, además, de acelerar mi corazón.

—Eso es verdad.

Desde aquel día, ambos no sólo estábamos juntos en aquel parque, también en la escuela, además, de que me acompañaba a casa. Su compañía era tan agradable que mi corazón se aceleraba tan sólo de verlo de pie frente a la puerta de entrada de mi salón.

_Si, no había la menor duda de que Natsume Hyuga me gustaba._

— ¡Yukihira, te hablan! —Grito Keichi desde la entrada del salón y sonreí al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado. Aún pese a los llamados de Sumire, me levante deprisa de mi asiento y corrí hacia Natsume— Que guardadito te lo tenias —Bromeo mi amigo una vez que llegue a donde estaban ellos dos, sentí que Keichi me abrazaba por los hombros pero cuando estaba a punto de apartarlo, Natsume halo de mi brazo con fuerza.

—Espera Natsume, me lastimas.

—Si no tienes tiempo para mí, me lo puedes decir —Reclamo con malestar, alejándome de mi salón. Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta que llegamos a un árbol, el cual ya no tenía hojas verdes debido a la llegada del otoño.

— ¿Estas celoso? —Pregunte sin pensar.

— ¡Eso jamás! —Grito, provocando que yo diera un pequeño salto. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse— Bueno… venia a contarte que mis padres me han dado una oportunidad de ir a estudiar a una escuela de música por un año. Si logro hacer que todo salga bien, ellos aceptaran que estudie música —Dijo un poco enojado.

— ¡Eso es genial! Estoy segura que lo lograras —Sonreí, tratando de que él también lo hiciera, y así fue— Tú sueño esta a un paso más de ser cumplido… —Si, pero sólo el sueño de Natsume, sólo el de él.

— ¿Sucede algo Mikan?

—No pasa nada… —Conteste, no tenía por qué preocuparlo, ni tampoco arruinar su momento de felicidad.

Por la noche comencé a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido con Natsume estos últimos meses, él siempre estaba esforzándose por conseguir lo que quería mientras yo, indecisa, sólo me dedicaba a leer libros, conformándome a lo que mis padres me ordenaban. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de Natsume? ¿Realmente tengo la determinación de estar cerca de él?

¿Realmente podre estar a su lado? Si él llega a cumplir su sueño, estaremos aun mas lejos de lo que ya estamos… ¡No quiero eso! Pero no lo puedo evitar.

**POV Natsume**

Últimamente Mikan ha actuado de forma extraña, se veía distraída e incluso ha dejado de visitar la biblioteca. Nunca más la volví a ver en aquella silla, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Pocas veces asistía al parque a escucharme tocar y casi nunca regresábamos juntos a casa. Aunque ella quisiera ocultármelo, no podía seguir fingiendo su sonrisa… ¿Qué le sucedía? Sin embargo cada vez que intentaba preguntarle, ella evadía la pregunta.

_Era desesperante ver como ella se alejaba lentamente de mí y no poder hacer nada. Y lo malo, es que yo, no contaba con mucha paciencia._

— ¡Suéltame! —Grito Mikan, más no hice caso, ella no lo hacia las pocas veces que platicábamos. ¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerlo? Llegamos al mismo lugar donde le anuncie que me iría a estudiar a otra escuela, en ese momento fue cuando afloje mi agarre, sabía que si la soltaba del brazo saldría corriendo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Sí, sabía que era la misma pregunta que le había hecho las últimas semanas y como me lo esperaba, ella no contesto y evadió mi mirada— Si no me lo dices no estaré tranquilo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? — Sin embargo me congele al ver como Mikan agachaba el rostro.

— ¡No! No, no eres tú —Vi como lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin darme cuenta, yo ya me encontraba abrazándola— Tú pronto te irás y cada vez estarás mas lejos, mientras yo me quedare aquí, trate de que estuviéramos juntos, pero estamos tan alejados… Soy tan indecisa, que pienso que no he logrado nada.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú siempre podrás contar conmigo, Mikan has logrado muchas cosas, muchas, lograste que yo me decidiera y hablara con mis padres, se que lo lograras, no tenemos porque ir al mismo ritmo—Mikan alzo su mirada encontrándose con la mía, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos vidriosos, sonreí esperando que ella me correspondiera, y me alegre al saber que así fue.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Asentí, un poco más aliviado, pensando que ella estaba más tranquila.

**POV Mikan**

Guarde el libro en mi bolso, de regreso pensaba pasar a leer a aquel parque, donde lo había visto por primera vez, claro, antes tenía que ir a despedirlo en la estación de autobuses. Ya había pasado una semana después de la plática que tuvimos. Natsume y yo, estuvimos juntos los últimos días, sin embargo ahora, gracias a este tiempo, obtuve el valor de hablar con mi familia, al principio se opusieron, pero, tal como lo había predicho, accedieron al final. Sólo con una condición:"_Procura tener más opciones."_

— ¿En serio te dijeron eso? —Pregunto mientras ambos esperábamos el autobús. Asentí con una sonrisa, las vacaciones habían pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que no me di cuenta que el día de la partida de Natsume estaba cerca— Te llamare todos los días.

—Lo sé.

—Te escribiré cada semana.

—Lo sé —Lo sabía, y él era capaz de rectificármelo mientras sostenía con fuerza mi mano. Un año no pasaría tan rápido, pero tampoco será eterno.

—La primera vez que te vi, te encontrabas sentada en aquella silla a lado de la ventana que daba al árbol de cerezos, me sorprendió que te acercaras aquel día en el parque —Comento Natsume mientras se acercaba el momento de abordar el autobús, vi a su familia a lo lejos quienes tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro— Tal vez tarde mucho en cumplir mi sueño, sin embargo una vez que lo logre tienes que prometerme algo —Yo lo mire extrañada— Aun somos muy chicos para eso, pero ¿no te gustaría ser la señora de Hyuga? Ese es otro de mis sueños.

Era verdad, aun éramos unos adolescentes que tenían mucho por crecer y aprender, pero no era malo tener un sueño más en nuestra vida, al fin y al cabo, gracias a ellos es que logramos progresar en la vida; aquella vez no fui capaz de responder, ya que rápidamente fui callada por los labios de Natsume, quien pocos segundos después subió al autobús.

Prometió que regresaría y yo que lo esperaría, los días pasaban y su ausencia se hacía presente. Despejaba mi mente mientras pasaba las ultimas paginas de aquella novela— Así que lo sueños se hacen realidad —Susurre para mi, mientras cerraba por completo aquella historia. Si, ese niño había logrado su meta, sin embargo en el camino se había propuesto más—, una historia no es suficiente —Comente al darme cuenta que la trama aun seguía, tal vez no estaba escrita, pero si quedaba presente.

Tome mi bolígrafo y un pequeño blog de notas, esta vez era mi turno de escribir una gran historia.

**Fin.**


End file.
